


in your arms i'll stay

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Nightmares, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Virgil has a nightmare. Luckily, he knows where to go.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	in your arms i'll stay

Virgil bit his lip, tear tracks drying on his cheeks. What would he even say? 'Hey, Logan, I had a nightmare, so I barged into your room because I feel better here, thanks!'. But here he was, hand on Logan's doorknob. He shouldn't be bothering Logan like this... but he did say that Virgil could come in his room any time if he ever had a nightmare or was feeling anxious, so - Oh great. Logan's room was already affecting him, making him rationalise more. Maybe he should go in, even if he doesn't wake up Logan up, okay he should definitely wake him up even if it's just to tell him that he's going to be sitting there for a while -

He froze. Something just rustled. He heard distant footsteps coming from Roman's room, and immediately threw Logan's door open, slinking inside. The moment he closed the door, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He glanced at Logan, purple hair peeking out of his pile of blankets. Why was he so afraid, Logan would never yell at him or be mad. Besides, it's not like Virgil wanted to talk, he just wanted to exist in Logan's room or his company. Logan knew it calmed him down, he wouldn't have offered otherwise. He walked towards Logan's bed, eyes heavy and limbs slow. Maybe he should just sit for a while. He can wake Logan up later. It was so calm in here, peaceful and quiet. The temperature was just cold enough to burrow into blankets, and Logan rarely snored in his sleep. He sank down to the carpet, threading his fingers through it, eyes slipping shut. Maybe a quick nap. Maybe...

* * *

Logan awoke with a start, eyes blurry and mouth full of cotton. His room was still pitch-dark (he was testing out some things, like having the darkness of his room change when he needed to get up, and having it more calming than usual. It was working _excellently_ so far.) which meant that it was far from time to wake up. He glanced around, ready to go back to sleep, when his gaze landed on Virgil, sprawled out across his carpet on the floor. He blinked. What was Virgil doing on the floor? Perhaps his room was a lot more effective than he thought. Leaning over, he hooked an arm around the anxious side's shoulders, gently lifting him up. He was surprised at how light he was, the task being a lot easier than he would have liked. Virgil stirred, mumbling something in his sleep. Logan drew the blanket over him, letting his head hit the pillow. 

Virgil turned, throwing an arm around Logan. When Logan tried to pry his arm off (Virgil was always uncomfortable in the mornings, cheeks flushing red), he made a low whining sound, burrowing deeper towards Logan. Logan pulled him close, deciding that what came in the morning would come in the morning. For now, he should endeavour to sleep, following Virgil's example.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
